gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 206
Introduction Catherine appears to have a boyfriend and has drastically improved her appearance. Her boyfriend is a regular at Snack Otose, an entrepreneur by the name of Suejiro. Catherine decides to leave the Kabuki district to start a new bar with him. Plot Just as the opening theme begins Ginpachi-sensei steps up to explain just why there’s a random apostrophe in the title now, the reason is that there really isn’t one, it sort of acts like the hair that grown-ups grow down there. But moving onto the actual episode itself, it begins in Otose’s Snack House where she’s noticed that Catherine must now have a man in her life, something that completely baffles Gintoki. Rewriting a part of Tama’s database by pointing out that a Zaku can never become a Gundam but it doesn’t turn out that right, and when Catherine returns he sees that the ZZZ Gundam has returned and is now engaged. The Yorozuya end up talking about this the next day and how they think they must act around each other, and later on Gintoki sees that her fiance must have gotten into some trouble financially. Which due to they’ll have to leave for the last piece of property he has left, and when Tama comes to collect Gintoki he tells her that he’s facing a problem of his own. But when the Yorozuya head downstairs they’re met with a surprising scene as Otose throws Catherine out and belittles her dreams, throwing her a bottle of cheap liquor for her bar and causing her to break back to her original self as she swears to be better than she ever was. So Tama, Shinpachi, and Kagura see her off with Kagura telling her she can always come back after raking in some alimony, and so they bid her farewell. Later on Gintoki meets Otose to talk and drink, with her telling him how she had taken her in and that she never thought something like this would happen, but still she couldn’t see her off with a smile. So Gintoki tells her she can always visit her bar for a drink. After she gets off the train Catherine finds her fiance nowhere to be seen and everyone in the area hasn’t even heard of him, and to make matters worse all her savings have been taken. In this state she goes to a nearby park where a homeless man tries to take the liquor that Otose gave her but stops when he recognises it, revealing that it wasn’t some cheap bottle but an incredibly rare one instead, and so only now does she see how Otose really felt. Having seen it from his mandarin box, Hasegawa goes on to tell Gintoki about this when they go to a strip club together, leading him to ask him what it was like for him when he got married and just as things get to the best part, Gintoki is nowhere to be seen. Elsewhere in a Yakuza office Catherine’s would be fiance hands over the money he scammed out of Catherine and even gloats about how easy it was, however the wall suddenly falls in as Gintoki has torn his way through to show them what true evil is like. Back in the park Catherine shivers inside the box Hasegawa gave her when Otose comes to her bar for a glass of her cheapest booze. So she opens up the bottle and pours her a glass, and as she drinks it Otose comments on how nice her bar really is, but the way the glass was poured is making her cry. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu (cameo) *Otose *Catherine *Tama *Yakuza *Hasegawa Taizou Trivia Category:Episodes